Parce que c'était elle
by Elea Angel
Summary: Du temps s'est écoulé depuis la destruction de l'étoile des HIME. Pendant des congés, Natsuki fait un point sur sa vie actuelle.


Accoudée à la rambarde de la terrasse je profitais d'une fin de journée ensoleillé. Malgré le vent qui agitait la mer, la température restait des plus agréables. Les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, je ne voyais pas la beauté des couleurs dont le soleil couchant habillait l'eau et le ciel. Je me laissais glisser profondément au cœur de mes émotions, plongeais au cœur de ce maelstrom de sentiments qui etaient tout à la fois source de bonheur, tristesse et désespoir.

Natsuki ?

Cette voix douce qui m'appelait, me faisant remonter doucement loin de mes émotions tourmentées. Cette voix qui me manquait tant quand je me retrouve seule, qui m'encourage quand je pers espoir. Cette voix, la voix de ma meilleure amie : Shizuru.

Natsuki, tout va bien ?

Cette façon avec laquelle elle prononçait mon prénom m'agaçait et en même temps m'ensorcelait. Je me redressais regardant pour la première fois de la soirée le paysage devant moi. Je sentis Shizuru se rapprocher puis s'arrêter derrière moi.

Quelque chose te tracasse Natsuki ? me demanda-t-elle en déposant une veste sur mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre elle.

Contrairement à mon habitude de la fuir quand elle m'enlaçait ainsi, je me calais un peu plus contre elle, cherchant un réconfort que je ne trouvais qu'en sa présence.

Tout va bien Shizuru, ne t'inquiète pas.

Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas. Depuis notre arrivée tu passes le plus clair de temps seule.

Ce n'est rien Shizuru, ne t'inquiète pas, répétais-je.

Si seulement Shizuru connaissait la cause de mes tourments. Depuis la fin du Festival des Himes tout avait changé. Je n'étais plus la jeune fille solitaire et un peu sauvage que Shizuru avait connu. Je m'étais liée à tant de personnes aux yeux desquelles je comptais : Mai, Mikoto et même Nao dont je comprenais la douleur. Et puis, Shizuru. A son contact je m'étais en quelque sorte humanisée.

Shizuru… Notre première rencontre, la découverte de ses sentiments à mon égard, la découverte des miens et ce premier baiser échangé. Cette nuit-là, lors de notre affrontement, avais-je été honnête et sincère avec elle ? Avec moi ? Est-ce que je ne voyais en Shizuru qu'une amie ? Etais-je amoureuse d'elle ?

Mais… que ressentons quand on est amoureux ? Etais-je déjà tombée amoureuse ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans ma tête. Je fus prise d'un vertige, je me raccrochais d'une main à la rambarde et de l'autre saisis la main de Shizuru. Elle me serra un peu plus contre elle afin de me retenir. Dans ses bras j'étais à ma place. Cette chaleur je ne la ressentais pas dans les bras de Mai, ni de personne d'autre. Ce réconfort, seule Shizuru me l'apportait.

Rentrons, lui dis-je en fermant les yeux pour m'imprégner de ce moment de paix au milieu de la tourmente de mes émotions.

Une fois dans le salon, Shizuru m'installa avec douceur sur le canapé avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Shizuru, reste, s'il te plaît.

Je reviens Natsuki

Je la regardais partir, s'éloigner de moi et ressenti à nouveau ce vide en moi. Shizuru, généreuse Shizuru que je fais souffrir par mon égoïsme. Elle m'aime, me pardonne tout et depuis la fin de la guerre des Himes est toujours à mes côtés, sacrifiant ses rêves. Shizuru, douce Shizurur toujours là pour m'aider.

Les Himes… Voilà quelque chose qui nous aura fait souffrir. Elle, à cause de son amour pour moi qui l'aura mener presque à la folie. Moi, à cause des mensonges et des vérités que l'on m'a assénées. Les Himes auront bouleversées nos vies.

Je devais faire cesser cette torture et libérer Shizuru. Je voulais la vivre à nouveau, la voir heureuse. Je fermais les yeux et pris une décision qui changerait nos vies, encore une fois.

Natsuki dort-elle ?

Au son de cette voix je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, d'un sourire triste sans vie. Ce soir je demanderai à Shizuru de partir, de m'oublier, oublier qu'elle m'aime. Si je ne pouvais l'aimer je n'avais aucun droit de l'obliger à rester à mes côtés et souffrir à cause de l'amour qu'elle me portait.

Non Shizuru, je ne dors pas, pas encore. Viens s'il te plaît, assieds-toi près de moi, dis-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir. Shizuru, je voudrais te parler, ajoutais-je en lui prenant les mains.

Tais-toi Natsuki, s'il te plaît ne dis rien. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux pas t'entendre me demander de te quitter, c'est inutile.

Co… comment sais-tu que c'est ce que je veux ? répondis-je surprise

Je te connais Natsuki, je connais ton cœur. Tu pense que je souffre à tes côtés et tu ne le supportes pas.

Shizuru, je…

Non, ne dis rien, pas un mot. Ne peux-tu accepter que je préfère souffrir à tes côtés que de vivre sans toi.

Je la regardais choquée. Malgré toute sa souffrance elle ne voulait pas me quitter. Je voyais les larmes couler sur son visage. Mû par je ne sais quel sentiment je tirais Shizuru dans mes bras autant pour me blottir contre elle que pour la serrer contre moi, contre mon cœur. Je me sentais indigne de cet amour et, égoïstement, j'étais heureuse qu'elle refuse de me quitter. Je sentais les tremblements de son corps alors qu'elle pleurait dans mes bras. Je me maudissais de ne pouvoir lui rendre son amour. Savais-je seulement comment aimer ? Je voulais savoir, je devais savoir, pour Shizuru, pour moi. Mais quels moyens avais-je pour aboutir à la connaissance ? Avais-je seulement une façon de le savoir, de connaitre la différence entre amour et amitié ? Alors que je la tenais dans mes bras, alors que je me blottissais dans les siens, je ressentais une fois de plus cette émotion, ce sentiment insensé, inexplicable d'être à ma place.

Quand avais-je éprouvé cette sensation pour la première fois ? Etait-ce le jour où j'ai cru avoir tout perdu, le jour où Nao avait voulu se venger ? Peut-être la nuit pendant laquelle Shizuru avait pris soin de moi ? Quell souvenir gardais-je de cette nuit d'ailleurs ? Où peut-être lors de notre dernier affrontement, alors que Shizuru m'avait presque vaincu et qu'elle me tenait tendrement dans ses bras. Et que penser de mon sacrifice. Cette nuit-là Shizuru était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, la personne pour laquelle j'avais le plus d'affection c'était elle. Mon affectation à l'égard de Shizuru était telle que Duran avait totalement changé d'apparence, il avait acquis une puissance que tout l'amour que je portais à ma mère ne lui avait jamais donné. Mon affectation… cela sonnait comme un euphémisme au regard de la véritable puissance de ce sentiment. Duran était devenu un tel monstre qu'une seule balle avait suffit à anéantir Kyohime et par là-même mettre fin à mes jours. Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour mettre un terme à la folie de Shizuru.

Je me séparais de Shizuru pour m'adosser sur la canapé. Shizuru s'installa à mes côtés. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, je sentis son bras entourer mes épaules, la lumière du jour déclinais. Combien de temps sommes-nous restée ainsi dans le silence ? Quel importance, ce qui comptait c'était ce geste naturel qui avait pris possession de ma main. J'avais commencer par prendre la main libre de Shizuru dans la mienne, je jouais avec cette main entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens.

Natsuki il est temps de préparer à diner, me dit-elle sans lâcher ma main, sans se lever

Déjà, je n'ai pourtant pas faim

Natsuki, tu n'es pas raisonnable, depis que nous sommes arrivées tu n'as presque pas mangé.

Je lâchais un soupir, elle l'avais donc remarqué.

Allons préparer à dîner alors, dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main.

Non, je vais préparer le dîner, reste là pour te reposer Natsuki.

Toujours cette douceur dans la voix, toujours ce sourire rassurant, toujours cette attitude prévoyante à mon égard. Et moi qu'avais-je à lui offrir à par cette souffrance ? Car oui, mon indécision, mon ignorance était le puit sans de douleur dans lequel Shizuru était tombée. Je ne tentais pas d'argumenter avec elle, Shizuru arrivait toujours à ses fins quand il s'agissait de mon bien-être.

Je l'entendais s'affairer dans la cuisine. Ne voulant pas rester seule je me levais pour lui tenir compagnie. En entrant dans la cuisine je l'entendis sangloter. Silencieusement je me suis dirigée vers elle et sans un mot je l'ai enlacée par la taille.

Shizuru, pardonne-moi

Je l'ai serrée aussi fort que je le pouvais et je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de ne plus réfléchir, cela ne m'avait pas réussi jusqu'à présent dans ma nouvelle relation avec Shizuru. Je lui pris la main pour l'obliger à s'éloigner de la cuisinière. Qu'importait le dîner. J'éteignis tous les feux.

Natsuki, que fai…

Tais-toi Shizuru, s'il te plaît, lui dis-je avant de l'attirer à moi et de l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Shizuru… à peine les avais-je frôlée que j'en retrouvais la saveur qu'elles m'avaient laissées lors de notre premier et unique baiser… non, lors du premier baiser que je lui avais donné car je ne gardais aucun souvenir de notre premier baiser, celui que Shizuru m'avait volée. Shizuru me repoussa avec douceur.

Natsuki, tu n'as pas à faire ça, murmura-t-elle sans me regarder

Shizuru, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle leva vers moi le regard le plus triste que j'avais jamais vu sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif. Je recueillis une larme sur le bout de mon pouce. Je regardais cette goutte d'eau salée en me demande ce que je ressentais. Encore une fois ce sentiment d'indécision qui m'étouffait. Non je devais cesser de me poser des questions, je devais agir. L'action ça je savais gérer, je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour me poser des questions. Au point où j'en étais…

Ne plus réfléchir mais agir. Je regardais à nouveau Shizuru et l'embrassais à nouveau. Je pris ses mains alors qu'elle tentait à nouveau de me repousser, non pas cette fois. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais, mais je savais que je me sentais bien, je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant en paix depuis des mois, ou peut-être des années.

D'où vient ce sentiment ? Demandais-je à Shizuru en rompant notre baiser

De quoi tu parles ?

Quand tu es là je me sens en paix, quand je suis dans tes bras je me sens à ma place. Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre et pourtant je veux aussi ton bonheur. Mais est-ce que toute ces émotions combinées sont ce que l'on appelle l'amour ?

Natsuki, c'est donc cela qui te tracasse tant ?

Shizuru tu as tant sacrifié pour me protéger, prendre soin de moi, et je voudrais me montrer digne de cet amour, de ces sacrifices, effacer toutes tes souffrances, mais je ne sais pas ce que l'on ressent quand on aime et je ne veux pas te blesser encore ou te donner de faux espoirs.

Chut Natsuki ne dis rien, je regrette tant de choses, mais je ne regrette pas la décision que j'ai prise de vivre à tes côtés, je ne regrette pas l'amour que je te porte.

J'aimerais tant savoir… ne plus être dans le doute. Shizuru aide-moi à savoir ce que je ressens pour toi.

Et comment puis-je t'aider ? demanda-t-elle

Je reconnaissais cette intonation, ce ton aguicheur que Shizuru prenait pour me mettre mal à l'aise, comme la fois où elle étais rentrée malencontreusement dans la salle de bain alors que je prenais mon bain. En y repensant, une part de moi avait apprécié cette interruption, oh oui la vue était magnifique…

Qu'avais-je fait depuis la fin du festival des Himes ? En résumé, je m'étais installée dans une routine en compagnie de Shizuru. Nous vivions ensemble, elle veillait sur moi, m'aidait pour que je rattrape mon retard et réussisse mes examens, me soutenait dans toute mes décisions et moi je faisais de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Pouvais-je appeler cela de l'amour ? C'est alors que Shizuru me surpris en m'embrassant. Je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais plus peur. Je m'accrochais aussi fort que je le pouvais au cou de Shizuru. Je savais ce que je voulais, désirais maintenant, j'avais trouvé ce qui venait de combler ce vide que je ressentais depuis si longtemps.

Je devais prendre le plus gros risque de toute mon existence, de toute notre existence car cette décision aller influer aussi sur la vie de Shizuru.

Attends, dis-je à Shizuru en reprenant mon souffle.

Pardon, dit-elle en tentant de s'éloigner.

Non reste, garde-moi dans tes bras. Ne me laisse pas.

Natsuki ?

Ecoute-moi Shizuru, j'ai une demande à te faire. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais je sais que je ne peux rester sans toi, mener ma vie loin de toi et je veux avant tout que tu sois heureuse… alors je sais que l'on vit déjà ensemble mais… je sais qu'aujourd'hui je veux partager plus avec toi. Veux-tu prendre ce risque avec moi ?

Shizuru hocha juste la tête avant de me serrer contre elle

Je t'aime Natsuki et je suis prête à prendre tous les risques si tu restes à mes côtés, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Qu'importe ce que l'avenir me réservait, nous réservait, je voulais grandir, avancer mais avec Shizuru à mes côtés. Une nouvelle aventure commençait pour nous, pensais-je en embrassant Shizuru et en la poussant contre le mur. Cette aventure commençait maintenant.


End file.
